Future
by mapetite16
Summary: This is supposed to be set anytime after season 9. Martha is bacl, Perry is editor and chief of the Daily Planet. I don't know were I'm going with this but I would like to hear what you all think.
1. Chapter 1

Martha sat at the enormous desk shifting through papers, she enjoyed finally being back home but running Luthor Corp. As it turned out Lional had left her with forty-five percent of share holdings and enough money along with his homes, cars and all of the oracle papers. Martha had came home and bought another ten in share holdings and was legally allowed to run Luthor Corp, she left the senate and took her place at the throne as you would say. She glanced over at the digital clock, it read eleven fifty-nine p.m.. Martha stood and grabbed her coat, she was going out to lunch with her family. Clark, Lois, Chloe, and Perry were already sitting at a table waiting for Martha.

"Sorry, I was out the door when Sara had some last minute paper work I had to sign. Martha said as she took off her coat and put it over the back of the chair. Perry stood and pulled the chair out for her. "Thank you." Martha smiled.

After they gave the waitress there orders and finally got comfortable, the conversation started.

"Nairobi, was a dead end its as if she went off the face of the Earth." Perry informed Lois causing Martha to stir in her seat.

"Well maybe her job was done in that sense." Martha spoke up, Clark and Chloe instantly knew she was nervous and that she never told Perry the truth.

"Please, people like her are never done. Besides she had her hand in almost thirty peoples deaths. Red Queen isn't innocent and she needs to be punished for her crimes and be brought to the light!" Perry said vehemently .

"Maybe she was trying to help someone or someone's she loves and cares about and was trying to protect them." Quietly, yelled Martha.

"Oh, and you know so much about the Red Queen, you two go out to lunch often?"

"Actually everyday, she's here right now!"

"Really, what like you are the Red Queen." Perry laughed, while Martha sat and stared at him. "Wait, no you can't be." Perry shook his head.

"I have more paper work to do, if you will excuse me." Martha stood and began to slip her coat back on, Perry then stood.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Did you just hear yourself earlier. And besides I didn't know you knew about well…me not until that weekend. Also we hadn't been dating that long and I didn't know if I could trust you. I still don't know if I can." Martha whispered the last part but everyone at the table heard her. Martha walked away leaving Perry in shock.

(I don't know were I am going with this story but I thought I would get this story at least chapter out there and whenever I think of anything I will update, also if anyone has an idea let me know and if I like it I will put it in and put you down for the idea. That won't happen unless you REVIEW though. Cheers!)


	2. Chapter 2

Martha stood in her office at a loss, she had just told Perry her secret and left, just like that. She loved him, there was nothing that could stop her from admitting that but she didn't know if she could trust him anymore. Her coat long gone along with her shoes next to the coat rack, staring out a window that over looked the whole city. She could see everyone but no one could see her, leave it to Lionel to have one way glass, if that was even possible. A glass of scotch was held in her hands, untouched.

"Lionel, would be proud." Martha whispered to herself as she thought about him. She loved him as well but she was damn scared to admit it. Lifting the glass up and bringing it to her lips she swallowed all of the contents in one gulp, life at that moment sucked.

"Don't fall into what I did." Martha quickly turned at the sound of the voice.

"It doesn't make the pain go away, believe me." Perry concluded once Martha looked at him.

"I know." Simple but clear was the only way Martha could reply as she set the glass down on top of the desk and turned away slightly.

"You think I am going to write that you are, were the Red Queen don't you?"

"Why wouldn't you? It was your big story!" Martha replied harshly as she again turned directly towards him.

"Who cares about a big story! I am Editor and Chief of The Daily Planet! I don't need a big story anymore, only ones from the writers. All I want is you, don't you see? I love you!" Perry replied honestly as he stood in front of Martha. "I just want to be with you." He ended as he put his hands on Martha's shoulders.

"The things you said about me, the Red Queen. I did those things, me not someone else. Can you except that?" Martha asked worriedly.

"Martha, I still loved you even though I didn't know you were the Red Queen and you had still done those things. You are still you and I love you no matter what." Perry reached up and lightly placed Martha's loose hair behind her ear, then lightly touched her cheek. "Next time though, don't leave me hanging on the side of a roof, please." Martha and Perry lightly laughed.

"I didn't plan on that, I got scared when I saw you. I just…"

"I know." Martha smiled again at him, this time the two leaned into one another and kissed the other passionately. The two found themselves on top of the expensive desk in Martha's office in to time, the future looked promising but is it really going to be?

I know, I know it took me forever! I just now got an idea as to where I wanted to go with this. I will update the next time I can, I am in college so it will take a while!


End file.
